Road of Good Intentions
by TheatreBrat
Summary: Glinda gets her revenge on Morrible, ten years postmusical. Huge spoilers for the end of the musical and implied Gelphie.


_A/N: This started as a vehicle for Glinda's line at the end, but it sort of got away from me a bit. It wasn't meant to be this dark!_

Wicked's just one big fanfic, right? So technically… no? Fine. _I own nothing._

"No."

It wasn't a word anyone often said to Madame Morrible. In fact the last person – if you could call her a person, Morrible thought snidely - had dared to directly contradict her had been that horrendible green girl, ten years ago. Morrible was so unused to having her authority questioned that she actually continued speaking for a few seconds before she registered the objection.

"What did you say?"

"No," Glinda reiterated. "I refuse. And while we're about it, I quit. I won't be working for you or the Wizard any more."

Utterly speechless, Morrible just stood there, fishy eyes bulging out of their sockets. Eventually she regained enough composure to move towards Glinda, laying a conciliatory hand on the witch's arm.

"Now dear, I know you're upset about the vandalisation of the Wizard's palace, but there's no need to take it out on those closest to you. Pour that energy into - "

"I don't think you quite understand," Glinda said acidly, shaking Morrible's hand off. "I'm not upset about the vandalism. In fact, it gave me a wake-up call." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Resisting the urge to turn and see Morrible's reaction to this outrage, Glinda walked down one of the many emerald corridors of the palace. She stepped out into the bright Emerald City sunshine, reflected off the sparkling crystal buildings and making the figure crudely daubed onto the palace wall glow green. It wasn't the most artistically attractive thing she'd ever seen, but the clumsily drawn pointed hat on its head, and the broomstick clutched in one of its hands made it obvious who the woman was meant to be.

Glinda moved closer to the drawing, gently touching its hand. She heard frantic footsteps inside the palace, and drew back quickly. If she was going to carry out her plan, she would have to do it now, before she was caught. She retrieved the Grimmerie from its hiding place under one of the Wizard's stupid, extravagant decorative rosebushes. Some said it took a lifetime to master the language that the ancient book was written in, but Glinda had taken a mere ten years. Well, she only wanted to learn one spell. One spell would be all she needed to destroy the Wizard, Morrible and their empire.

Taking a deep breath, Glinda opened the Grimmerie and began reciting her spell. Her fingers started to trace shapes in the air above the book, almost without her noticing. After Elphaba's death, Glinda had deliberately tried to mimic the green girl's mannerisms, and this one seemed to have stuck.

The Gale Force troops, closely followed by Morrible, arrived outside the palace in time to see the spell nearing completion, Glinda's voice rising as she poured everything she'd tried to pretend she didn't feel since Elphie's death.

_Anger_. Her hands moved faster, sketching phantoms in the air. The troops watched momentarily stunned.

_Grief_. One soldier moved forward, cautiously, then stepped back in shock when he saw tears coursing down Glinda's face.

_Hatred_. Glinda lifted her head, looking straight into Morrible's eyes as she chanted the final line of the spell.

_Love_.

As the tornado descended on the palace, ripping it to pieces and dashing the soldiers and Morrible against suddenly lethal shards of crystal, Glinda screamed Elphaba's name into the wind.

Morrible fell at her feet, her body lacerated by a thousand tiny crystal splinters, and Glinda forced herself to laugh at the carnage she had caused. The wind rasped in her throat, and her laugh came out a harsh, shrieking cackle.

Glinda smiled at the wreckage, seeing the witch graffiti, which had somehow escaped the destruction.

One of the soldiers crawled towards her through the mass of lethal green shards. Clearly in shock, the man stared at her.

"Lady Glinda? Why are you laughing?"

Glinda smiled down at her former colleague.

"It's just - for the first time, I feel… _wicked_."

She could definitely see the attraction. 

_Reviews make me give you chocolate!_


End file.
